Seven Deadly Sins
by Kasumi-Chou
Summary: She is a mystery to everyone even to her own son. You refuses to tell anyone about the boys father, about her zanpakuto and why her body is littered with scars. That is till the sick captain of the 13th opens her up. JushiroxOC
1. The New Captain and the Boy Named Sho

She appeared out of nowhere. Like a flower in the middle of a desert. Her light blonde hair flowed freely behind her, giving her an angel like look. Her crystal green eyes shined brightly. A sword sat at her side, the guard was a seven petaled flower and the handle was jade green. A white coat lay over her shoulders, an unknown number printed on the back. Never in my life have I seen something so beautiful.

"Everyone this is Midori Aki, from today on she will be the new captain of the 3rd division" head captain said. I stared at this woman. Not only was she beautiful but also deadly.

"Her? She looks weak" Captain Zaraki mumbled, a light chuckle left her lips as she walked forwards. Her movement made her look like she was dancing.

"I promise you Kenpachi, I am no weakling." she said softly, her voice was like a small bell. It echoed around the room, causing may people to go tense.

"Lieutenant Kira, I leave her to you. Show her around her division and introduce her to the other offices." Lieutenant Kira walked towards the woman who was smiling sweetly a Captain Zaraki. She turned towards everyone else, a smile still on her lips.

"It was lovely meeting all of you" she said before turning to her new lieutenant. Oh god, I think I've fallen for a girl I don't know

* * *

><p>"Captain Aki, I'm your lieutenant, Kira Izuru" the blonde haired man in front of me. I smiled at him softly.<p>

"Hello lieutenant Kira. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said softly, he looked at me. The look held pain and hurt, I smiled at him softly.

"Shall we go?" he nodded as he turned around and started walking. I followed after him, watching how he walked and moved.

"Lieutenant, may I ask a question?" he looked at me over his shoulder as we continued to walk.

"Of course captain" he said, I smiled.

"What is you Zanpakuto's name?" he stopped walking causing me to move around him so I was in front.

"... Sorry?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"Does matter, I'll find out later then" I said with a smile as I started walking again. Already knowing where to go.

"... What is yours captain?" he asked. I stopped and turned to look at him, his eyes stared coldly at me. I chuckled to myself.

"You will see" I said, he blinked before walking towards me.

"Shall we go?" I smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>"And this is your offices" Kira said as he opened up a door. I thanked him as I walked in and almost swore when I saw how much work there was stacked around the room.<p>

"I'm sorry about all this. I've been trying to get it all done but-" I chuckled and waved a hand at him.

"Go home Kira, take the rest of the day off" he stared at me confused.

"What?" he asked softly. I chuckled and looked around the room.

"You heard me. If you don't want the day off then go train the recruits or something. Let be deal with all this, okay?" he looked at me before nodding slowly.

"Um... Okay then" he said unsure.

"See you tomorrow then. Oh and if I see you anywhere near your office I'll put you on leave" I said as I walked around the stacks of paper and found my new desk, I sat down and pulled out a pen from the top draw and started reading and signing pieces of paperwork. Kira stood there a moment before leaving the room.

"He is hot" I chuckled and shook my head.

"If you say so Lust" I said as a woman appear in front of me. Long red wavy hair fell over her right shoulder and poured down to the ground. Deep red eyes looked back at me. Her skin was a nice shade of pink and she had curves in all the right places, which showed through the long red dress she wore.

"Oh I do say so" I chuckled again.

"At it again Lust?" a voice said as another woman appeared in front of me. I smiled at the new woman in front of me. This woman had dark green curly hair that almost looked black. It curled around her head, making it look like two large horns. She had hard green eyes that glared at Lust.

"Hello Envy, how have you been?" I asked the woman who wore a deep green dress that fell to the ground.

"Fine Mistress" she replied as she turned to me. I was signing my name on a piece of paper. I sighed to myself and looked at the two women in front of me.

"Shoo, I have to do all this before picking Sho up" they both rolled their eyes before disappearing in two puffs of smoke. I let out a sigh as I started working through the piles of paperwork. After what seemed like forever I finished just over half, the room didn't look as full and small now that half the paper sat in one corner. Staked nearly and finished. I stood up and stretched before leaving the room. The sun was setting and the hallways were empty not that I minded. I walked quietly, yet quickly. After a few moments I stopped walking and sighed.

"No need to hide Kira, you can come out" I said, I heard footsteps behind me and saw a scared Kira.

"Any reason you were following me?" I asked with a smile.

"Just wondering what you were doing" he mumbled, I chuckled.

"Come Kira, if you want to know. But keep up I'm late already" I said as I span around and started walking again, Kira in toe.

"Captain... Why are we heading towards the school?" Kira asked as we rounded a corner.

"You will see" I said simply, as I stopped walking. A smile playing on my lips. We stood in front of a tree, a small figure sat on the ground book to face. Kira looked at me confused,

"Sho" I said, the figures head shot up and a smiled appeared on his face.

"Mum" I chuckled softly as two arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hope you haven't been here long?" I said as I hugged the boy in my arms tightly.

"Not at all" I smiled and turned to Kira.

"Kira this is my son, Sho Aki. Sho, Lieutenant Izuru Kira" I said, Kira smiled softly.

"It's nice to meet you lieutenant, I hope my mum doesn't cause you much trouble" a pout formed on my face.

"Sho, you're so mean to me" I said, Sho rolled his eyes.

"Do you have a husband captain?" I flinched at the question

"No mum doesn't, nor has she had one" Sho said with a small smile.

"Come on you two, I have paperwork. Kira could you show Sho around? Head captain knows about him and has agreed to let him stay with me" Kira smiled and nodded.

"Sure" Kira said as we headed back to the division. I smiled at Sho and place a hand on his head.

"What did you do today?" he grinned at me.

"Kido, it was sooooo easy. Why can't they challenge us?" I chuckled lightly.

"You showed off again, didn't you?" he blushed and look to the side.

"Maybe" I smiled sweetly.

"What did you do?" Kira asks, Sho blushed even more.

"Fired a level 60 Kido at the teacher" Kira chuckled and I raised an eyebrow.

"He said that I couldn't fire this one Kido, so did right in his face." Sho said and I rubbed his head, scuffing up his honeycomb coloured hair.

"Mum" he complained as he fixed his hair.

"Next time, try not to do it in the teachers face" he nodded.

"Do you train him captain?" Kira asked, I smiled.

"Every now and then" I said, Sho nodded at the lieutenant on the other side of me.

"Not all the time, mum doesn't want me to copy her style" I rolled my eyes.

"You pretty much do anyway, with the way our Zanpakuto's work" I said and Sho nodded.

"You have a Zanpakuto?" Sho nodded again

"Yeah, but head captain looks after it for me. I'm only aloud it when we train in the 1st" Sho said and I chuckled softly at Kira's surprised face, we turned down a hallway and found ourselves at my office. Sho gave me his bag full of books and I watch his small 4'0 frame follow after Kira. I smiled as the two of them started talking about something as they walked.


	2. The Old Friend

"Sho, sweetie, time to get up"

"But I don't want too" was my reply. I chuckled and stroked his head.

"Come on, you're doing Zanpakuto training today, which means we get to train" he sighed and opened his eyes slowly.

"Really?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Yep and if you ask Kira nicely before you leave I'll let him train you" it had been a month since I became captain. Kira and Sho were like brothers and often talked about haiku and Sho loves to go to Kira's lecture of poetry. I now know Kira very well. I'm able to tell when he is upset or needs a break. Most question his rank but I believe he is the perfect person for the job. I walked out Sho's room to see Kira sitting on the couch.

"Something wrong?" he held something out for me, I took it and blinked. It was a Luna flower. I stared at the flower confused.

"It was outside your office, no note" I sighed and thanked him as I placed it in a vase with water.

"Izuru" Sho said happily as he bounced out of his room and towards the lieutenant.

"Morning Sho" Sho grinned as he sat down next to him.

"Izuru, can you train with me today? Please" Kira blinked in surprise.

"Doesn't your mum do that?" he asked, Sho nodded.

"Yeah, but she said I need a change, someone new to train with" Kira glanced at me and I smiled.

"Um... Sure, I guess I could do that" Sho grinned happily.

"Breakfast you two" Kira sighed as he followed the happy Sho to the table. It was a normal morning for Kira to eat with us. I noticed after I became captain that Kira didn't eat, refusing most foods and keep with water and tea. But after a few days I had forced him to not only to have breakfast but dinner with Sho and I. He seemed to warm to me but still missed his former captain.

"What are you today mum?" I took a sip of my tea that I was holding and smiled.

"Paperwork, some training and maybe go visit some people if I have time" Sho nodded his head.

"Shunsui?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why would I visit him?" I asked. Sho grinned at me.

"Because you like beating him up for his lieutenant" I blinked a few times and chuckled.

"Maybe I will" I said as I looked at the time.

"10 minutes" Sho eyes widen and shoved the rest of his breakfast down before bolting into his room.

"Are you sure I should train with him?" I nodded.

"He should be able to keep up with you. Just see what he can do, don't try to hard" he nodded slowly.

"Thank you for breakfast captain" I rolled my eyes.

"Midori or even Aki will do Kira, in and around the office call me captain" he blushed and nodded.

"Sorry cap-A-Aki" I chuckled and smiled.

"There we go. Now I'll see you at the office" he nodded and stood up and left. I took another sip of tea before standing up and walking into my room. I pulled my captains coat on and strapped my Zanpakuto to my waist. I walked towards the front door and open it as a flash of white and blue flew out the door. I shut the door before bolting after the flash of white and blue.

"You've gotten better" I said as I smiled at Sho who grinned back.

"Thanks" I sped up, leaving Sho to follow after me. I stopped on the gate of the school. Sho appear in front of the gates a few seconds after me breathing hard.

"You're getting much better" I said, he sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"You think?" I rolled my eyes and appeared next to him.

"Yep, have a good day and be good for Izuru" he nodded before his eyes widened.

"My books" I held his book bag out. He grabbed it with a sigh.

"Love you mum" he said as I bent down he planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Love you too" he waved before pushing the doors open and walking in. I let out a sigh as I turned around and disappeared in a random gust of wind.

* * *

><p>I walked along the roofs, my eyes focused on a figure. I walked towards the figure and stood over him. The figure grumbled before lifting up the hat that lay over their eyes.<p>

"Midori" he said, I smiled.

"Shunsui" I said as I looked at the sky.

"How are you today my dear sweet- oof" I frowned, one of the very few ever on my face. My foot pressed against his chest.

"I'm not yours" I hissed, he sighed.

"Sorry" I removed my foot and took a seat.

"How's Sho?" he asked as he covered his eyes again.

"Very good" I said as a small smile appeared on my face once again.

"Good, how are you?" I was about to answer when he spoke up again, "and don't lie" I let out a sigh and looked at the sky.

"I'm lost" I said, Shunsui looked at me confused before sitting up and looking at me.

"Why?" I opened my mouth but before anything someone called out for Shunsui.

"I'll leave you be" I said standing up.

"Slow down Midori, stay for a moment" I raised an eyebrow but stood there.

"Over here Jushiro" the captain of the 13th division appeared next to Shunsui.

"Jushiro meet a good friend of mine Midori, Midori meet one of my oldest friends Jushiro" I smiled at Jushiro. Jushiro blinked a few times before smiling.

"It's lovely to finely meet you Captain Aki" I waved my hand and giggled.

"Midori is fine captain" he smiled at me.

"Please call me Jushiro then" I nodded my head and looked at the sky once again.

"That reminds me, aren't you meant to be training Sho?" Shunsui asked, I shook my head.

"Kira offered to do it today" Shunsui nodded his head.

"Sho is Midori's son" Shunsui explained. Jushiro nodded.

"You and your husband must be pride" I chuckled, trying to hide my flinch.

"I'm single Jushiro." Jushiro blinked in surprise.

"Isn't that hard on you? With your son?" I shrugged and smiled.

"I'm use to it" Shunsui chuckled and grinned.

"You should meet the little guy; he is so sweet and cute. A little smaller the captain Shiro" I chuckled and shook my head.

"You shouldn't call captain Hitsugaya that behind his back" Shunsui rolled his eyes.

"I would love to meet your son, Midori" Jushiro said with a smile, completely ignoring my comment. I chuckled as I nodded my head.

"How about lunch tomorrow then? Sho has the day off and I know he has been dying to see you Shunsui" Shunsui grinned at me.

"What a lovely idea my-oof" My foot came in connect with his chest again as I smiled at Jushiro.

"It's a date then" he said. I nodded as I returned my foot from Shunsui's chest to the ground.

"Well I should be going; paperwork won't do its self"

"I bet it does in your office" Shunsui joked as I walked towards the edge of the wielding.

"It's one of my many magic tricks" I said with a wink as I jumped off the edge of the building. I heard a yelp in surprise as two half's of a hat blew past me. I chuckled lightly as I shunpo to get to my office quicker.


	3. Seven Petaled Flower

"KIRA" I yelled as I stormed into his office later that day. Said lieutenant jumped out of his chair.

"Captain?" he said with wide eyes.

"Come, quickly" he looked at me for a moment before nodding his head. We both left his office and moved quickly through the hallway towards the gates that would take us to the human world.

"What's going on?" Kira asked as we started shunpoing at a very fast speed.

"Gillian attack" I said simply. Kira nodded as we appeared in front of the gate. It was already open and ready to go.

"Captain Aki, lieutenant Kira" One of the guards of the gate said. I smiled as we walked passed them and through the gate. As we came out the other end of the gate a frown appeared on my lips.

"Captain?" Kira said, I pulled out my sword.

"Move quickly Kira and don't get hurt okay" I said as I looked at the blonde haired male behind me. He nodded slowly, unsure of what I was about to do. I smiled before shunpoing in front of an orange haired kid and deflected a cero that was shooting towards him with the edge of my zanpakuto.

"What the?!" He yelled at me as I turned to face him.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a smile on my face, he looked at me like I was an alien.

"AM I OKAY?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU LADY!? DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?! HAVE YOU LOOKED AROUND YOU LATELY?!" He asked, I chuckled as I looked around.

"It was just a question. Now be a good boy and stay there" I said before turning my back on him. He went to yell at me but I had already shunpoed over to a group of Gillians. I smiled as I lifted my blade up in front of me and looked at my own reflection.

"Nanatsu no daizai, Pride" I said as the sword in my hand shot into the air and started to glow a bright purple colour. I smiled as another sword appeared next to it in the air, glowing the same bright purple colour. When the swords stopped glowing I grinned as I gripped the new swords hanging in the air. I now held two duel swords. I charged forwards, cutting through all the Gillians in front of me. After a while, I jumped backwards, dodging a cero that was sent towards me. I landed in front of the boy I had saved not long ago. I went to talk to him when I heard a scream. I turned to see a girl hit the ground hard with 4 Gillians looking down at her, all of them charging ceros.

"RUKIA" the boy yelled next to me. I frowned to myself.

"Lust" the boy looked at me as my swords shot into the air and started glowing red. One of the swords disappeared and the other changed shape. I smiled as the sword in the air changed into a large whip. I grabbed it and quickly flicked it towards the girl on the ground. The wipe shot towards the girl and wrapped around her small frame. I let out a breath before pulled her towards me, sending her body flying towards the boy. I smiled at Kira appeared where the girl had been and killed the 4 Gillians with a kido spell.

"Rukia" the boy yelled as he caught her. I looked around me to see Gillians everywhere.

"Captain" I turned to see Kira appearing next to me, he was out of breath and sweating.

"Stay here with these two Kira, I'll deal with the rest." I said with a smile towards the tired boy.

"ARE YOU MAD!?" The orange hair boy yelled. I chuckled in reply.

"Maybe I am, now stay here" I said as I turned around and took a few steps forwards.

"Show me there sins, Nanatsu no daizai" I mumbled as the whip in my hand shot into the air and glowed seven different colours. Red, green, purple, dark red, blue, pink and gold.

"Go" I said, there was a bright flash and everything around me erupted in bright light. I stood there a moment with my eyes closed before turning around and opening my eyes. My sword appeared back in its sheath and all the Gillians around us disappeared.

"How did you do that?" the boy asked me as he looked around wildly.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out" I said with a chuckle as I walked towards them.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY?!" the boy yelled as he looked me up and down.

"How rude of me. I'm Midori Aki, Captain of the 3rd Division" I said, the boy blinked a few times, staring at me with wide eyes. The girl in his arms coughed.

"Rukia" the boy said, Kira took a step forwards.

"May I have a look?" the boy nodded.

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki by any chance?" I asked, the orange hair boy nodded.

"Yes" I smiled at him.

"Nice to finally meet you" I said with a smile.

"Your bleeding" I blinked in confusion before touching my cheek and pulling my hand away to see blood.

"I am too" I said with a chuckle as I wiped the blood away with the back of my hand.

"She has a few broken rips but other than that she is fine" Kira said as he looked towards me.

"We should take her to Urahara's" Kira nodded before looking at me.

"Are we going?" he asked, I chuckled and nodded my head.

"Yes, we have to make sure that no more Gillians come back" Kira nodded with a small smile.

"Are you okay Aki?" he asked, I blinked a few times.

"Why do you ask Kira?" I said confused.

"You look pale" he said, I chuckled.

"I'll live, we should follow them" I said as I pointed down at Ichigo who was shunpoing away with the girl, Rukia, in his arms. Kira nodded and shunpoed after them. I let out a shaky breath.

"Damn it Wrath, your killing me" I mumbled before shunpoing after Kira leaving behind a 7 petaled flower were I had stood not seconds ago.

* * *

><p>"So you're the new Captain of the 3rd" Kisuke Urahara said, I smiled at him.<p>

"And you must be the famous Kisuke Urahara" I said, he chuckled and flashed a fan in front of his face, hiding what face that wasn't already covered with his green and white bucket hat.

"Am I that famous?" I chuckled lightly as I picked up the tea in front of me and took a small sip.

"So when do you leave Miss...?" I chuckled softly as I placed the cup on the table.

"Aki, Midori Aki" I said with a small glare towards, Urahara smiled.

"What a lovely name" I nodded in thanks.

"Hey lady, what's up with your Zanpakuto?" Ichigo called out from the other side of the table, next to Urahara. Kira looked at me from the corner or his eye.

"What do you mean?" I asked with an innocent smile.

"It changed from a two duel swords to a whip in seconds" he said, shotting a glare my way.

"That's my Zanpakuto dear, nothing to worry about" all eyes were now on me.

"So once released your Zanpakuto is able to change its form?" Urahara asked, I nodded with a grin.

"That's one part of my Zanpakuto" Urahara looked at me interested.

"What's its name Miss Aki?" he asked, I chuckled.

"I'm sorry but I like to keep that to myself." He blinked in surprise.

"And why is that?" he asked curiously.

"Because I would hate to active it on you" I said as I picked up the cup of tea once again and took another sip.

"Is it time we left captain?" Kira asked, I blinked before looking at the clock in the room.

"I think it is" Kira nodded before standing up. I stood up and grabbed my Zanpakuto.

"Lovely to meet you both, give Miss Kuchiki my wishes" Ichigo nodded his head.

"I hope to talk to you soon Miss Aki, I would love to see what your Zanpakuto can really do" Urahara said, I chuckled.

"One day Urahara, one day" I said before bowing and leaving the room. As I walked outside I looked towards the sky.

"It's funny how we live so far away but our skies around almost the same" Kira looked at me.

"Cap... I mean Aki, about your Zanpakuto" I chuckled and waved my hand at him.

"Tomorrow you and me will train with our Zanpakuto's, I will learn about yours, you will learn about mine. So don't worry Kira" he looked at me for a while before nodding.

"Shall we go?" Kira nodded as he pulled out his sword and opened a Senkaimon for us both. We both walked through.


End file.
